


Incantesimo in bianco

by TheRealJeanGenie



Series: Un vortice di seta bianca [2]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Hinted Jareth/Sarah Williams
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: Chi dei due è rinchiuso in una bolla fatta di cristallo e illusioni?





	Incantesimo in bianco

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la Drabblethon di We are out of prompt.
> 
> Prompt: Jareth!centric, introspettivo: era la prima volta che stringeva a sé una ragazza in quel modo. Quanto avrebbe voluto che quel ballo non finisse mai...

Il profumo di pesca sovrasta quello della cipria e della muffa.  
Non dovrebbe essere lei la vittima di un incantesimo? Quella che non vede i volti ghignanti sotto le maschere di seta?  
Eppure il Re dei Goblin respira la sua innocenza, mentre la guida in una danza fatta di abbandono e lascivia.  
Che cos’è quella creatura avvolta in una nuvola di tulle bianco? Perché continua a resistergli?  
Lui non saprebbe dirlo. Troppo adulta per trasformarla in uno gnomo, troppo bambina per tenerla con sé.   
Eppure ogni domanda è superflua. Perché è sua, in quel momento, docile e stregata come una marionetta mossa da fili incantati. Ma chi dei due è il vero fantoccio? Chi dei due è rinchiuso in una bolla fatta di cristallo e illusioni?   
Il rintocco della mezzanotte non è mai stato più sgradito mentre lei scivola via senza lasciargli neppure una scarpetta di vetro. 


End file.
